This invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording head employed for a facsimile system, a printer or the like.
The formation of images by a heat-sensitive recording method has various merits. However, since an image is recorded by transmitting thermal energy from the recording head to the recording sheet, a relatively long time is needed until coloring is effected after a video signal is applied.
The coloring time may be shortened by increasing the amplitude of a pulse applied to the recording head. However, in that case an excessively high voltage is employed, and therefore the service life of the recording head may be reduced. Furthermore, for the same reason, the electrical insulation of the recording head must be considerably high, which results in an increase in manufacturing cost and an increase in size.
In addition, the heat-sensitive recording method is disadvantageous in that as a larger part of the thermal energy is absorbed by components around the heat generating head before being transmitted to the recording sheet at the start of the recording operation, the density of the recorded image is insufficient.